


pointless.doc

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and i just rlly think mahiru has a suit kink, and im just projecting, bc so do i, idk i tried to fit background into it?, they were at a party beforehand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: just sexy times.no good summary bc i just wanted to write something for once.





	pointless.doc

**Author's Note:**

> half proof-read, but i just felt the need to actually write something! i was gonna write for another series but this was the only thing that seemed to flow naturally. i also realized i've never written actual penetration before.
> 
> this will be changed in the future as i need to write them both taking it up the ass someday

Deep and quivering grunts, along with the sound of skin-on-skin, rang through the apartment. With just the dim, warm glow of the sink light for guidance, Mahiru was sat on the kitchen counter on the receiving end of many bruising kisses and strong waves of pleasure; feeling Kuro’s body flush up against his was a delight in itself, and he gave a hearty moan at the feeling of the other thrusting deep into his opened legs. Hair disheveled and dress clothes forgotten, draped messily over their shoulders, it was as if they couldn’t seem to get close enough as they desperately grasped at each other.

Kuro moaned roughly, a purr settling in his throat as he sucked at his Eve’s neck, creating a dark bruise. His strong arms were pressed firmly on the counter and against Mahiru’s backside, supporting them both as he jerked his body upwards. “S-Stupid cat… What did I t-tell you about the neck…? Someone’s bound to notice a damn hickey at school,” Mahiru breathed with a shaky voice. He reached forward to grab at the vampire’s tie, pulling him up into a messy, tongue-filled kiss. Paying no mind to Mahiru’s complaint, Kuro gave an extra hard thrust of the hips into his prostate, both of them shuddering in response. The young Eve released a hiccuped moan, his back arching forward off of Kuro’s hand; Kuro kissed down his lips and chin to his Adam’s apple, teeth scraping against the skin gently. 

“Seeing everyone at the party was n-nice, but,” Mahiru paused to catch his breath, “I-I’m glad we left when we did… Maybe I’m a little _t-too_ obsessed with the idea of… _y-you,_ like _this_.” Mahiru licked his lips, frustrated with the feeling of them being too damn chapped. “What, this suit made you that hot and bothered?” Kuro teased, “if I knew before, maybe we really should have stayed after all, just for fun. But you had to make things troublesome.”

“I’d be damned if we stayed any longer! Now finish your job!”

“Yes, _Mommy_.”

In time with his sarcastic remark, Kuro pushed his body forward, driving his cock further into the other. Mahiru gasped, moving his hands to grip at Kuro’s shoulders; he dug his blunt nails into the fabric of the black suit, and relished the sound of his servamp grunting deeply beside his ear. Kuro’s voice was naturally deep and just the rumble of his aroused purrs was enough to drive the young Eve _absolutely crazy_. Mahiru knew how fingers alone could feel, but it was nothing compared to the dull sting and feeling of being _full_. He threw his head back in delight when Kuro ground his hips against his rear, and it was hard to feel shame when it felt so fucking _good,_ when it made a feeling of relief wash over his body. “O-Oh, God, _K-Kuro…_ ”

“Y-Yeah, I’m close too,” Kuro moaned, resting his head in the crook of Mahiru’s neck. It was hot, and sweaty, and a little hard to breathe when they were so closely pressed together; but it didn’t exactly top the strong desire for release. Kuro kissed the side of Mahiru’s neck softly, tasting the thin, salty layer of sweat that was stuck against his warm skin. The human presented him with a long sigh of contentment, and shivers up his spine. It was hard to stay focused on anything but Mahiru in the moment, because who the hell was he kidding? The boy was absolute perfection; and the way his quivering voice was calling out in a desperate plea to finally cum, it was almost impossible to ignore. Giving Mahiru an extra push, Kuro grabbed his throbbing cock with a gentle squeeze before stroking him in a sloppy, heart-stopping pace. 

Mahiru’s body jolted in pleasure as his back arched once more, and his arms wrapped around Kuro’s neck tightly. His mind was melting like cream, so fast it was almost visible, and _oh-so fucking cute._ He bit his lip hard, but sound forced its way through his throat as he let out a long, dragged out whimper. A shaken whisper of, _“A-Ah, K-Kuro--”_ just barely escaped his reddened lips. The pressure and burning sensation in Mahiru’s muscles was what made him finally snap, and his orgasm washed over him fast and intense; his body began to tremble with little control and his arms instinctually tried to find leverage, something to hold onto, eventually finding the muscle of the vampire’s upper arm to dig his fingers into. Under Kuro’s hand, he felt his cock twitch and pulse as multiple spurts of cum shot out, and Kuro aided it by giving the shaft some loving, tight strokes, milking Mahiru in every sense. _(Mahiru made a note in the very back of his mind of how fucking amazing it felt to have his own cum sliding against him under Kuro’s strong palm.)_

Kuro gave a few particularly forceful thrusts into Mahiru’s core to encourage his own finish; and with the restrained moans and pleas of his partner ringing through his ears, Kuro finally released inside of him. His body stilled and he let Mahiru ride him on his own, the desperate grinding a bit cute, if he had to admit. Mahiru’s body felt warm and full as Kuro finished inside him, and he gasped quietly when he began to feel wet, slightly sticky fluid running down the soft skin of his ass. They both began to settle against each other as their orgasms started to fade, and all that was left was the static in each of their minds that they slowly wiped away to regain proper consciousness. Both Kuro and Mahiru breathed heavily, and their skin cooled. Back in reality, it was kind of gross to feel how sweaty and wet their bodies were; but it wasn’t like that couldn’t be easily solved. The seed that flowed out of Mahiru, even with Kuro still inside of him, dripped onto the hardwood below them.

“...W-We should probably s-shower, you know,” Mahiru whispered in between breaths. His muscles slumped against Kuro’s body like a dead weight.

“...Probably.”

Kuro gave slow, gentle kisses up Mahiru’s neck and chin, making his way up to his partner’s plush lips. Mahiru happily accepted the contact and reciprocated, his heart fluttering in his now calmed chest. While working towards release was exhausting and hot, it was always nice to sit in the afterglow, even if it was a little odd with them both being overly sensitive.

With a small grunt in response to the feeling, Kuro slowly pulled his cock out; Mahiru whined in a small voice due to the soreness as he stepped down on two legs, and stared down at the mess between them.

“Since you started this, you can bring me to the bath,” Mahiru snickered between Kuro’s lazy kisses. Kuro rolled his eyes and with a soft touch, cupped his companion’s cheek before backing him into the counter again.

**Author's Note:**

> me, trying not to describe how awesome kuro's voice is: fuck  
> me, also trying not to describe how strong and good-looking he is: FUCK


End file.
